Across the Mountains
by MysticVeil
Summary: Thorin has always loved his sister, Dis. Before he leaves on his quest to take back Erebor, he goes to her one last time.
1. Chapter 1

My sister is glaring at me, anger making her eyes dance with fire. This harsh glare is something I've seen before from Dis, but it's never been directed to me. My sister has only ever been looking at me with love and admiration, never anger.

"I will not let you take them. They're my only sons. They're not yours!" Dis screams at me. Her small form is shaking with anger. Her usually lovely face is now grave with the pain she's feeling. Her sons, Kili and Fili, wish to go with me on the quest to reclaim Erebor, and I would not have it any other way, they are of Durin's line of course. The blood that runs through my veins courses through theirs. But Dis is furious. She does not want to let her two sons go... Which I can understand. She's lost her husband, our grandfather, and father in battle. She has no one left besides her sons. But I need Kili and Fili to go with me.

"Sister, please. You know how important this is. You're of Durin's bloodline too. Do not let your feelings get in the way of-" I begin to say, but she looks up at me, tears in her eyes and her expression murderous.

"How dare you. Brother, you do not know what you're asking! You are not a father. You do not know what it is like to have to say goodbye to your child, with the prospect of never seeing them again..." she trails off, tears streaming down her face. She's so different from what she once was. She was once so proud and strong...

_I'm exhausted. Wounds litter my body.I've defeated the white Orc, and we've won our battle against the goblins, but the amount of dead take away any happiness we might have felt. Only darkness and anger fill my heart now._

_I'm sitting on a rock, it must be past midnight now, I have no care for the matter. I have escaped the duties of being the leader for a few moments. I think about my grandfather, slain in battle, and my father who abandoned us. How could he leave when we needed him most? How could he throw this huge burden on my shoulders..._

_Someone taps on my shoulder, and a low growl escapes my lips at the intruder. I turn to see who it is, and then I see my little sister. She stands tall and proud, despite everything she's been through. She's lost her home, her father, grandfather... And her husband. But she's a strong dwarf, and she will not show her sadness and grief to anyone... But me. But she knows now is not the time for that. I slide off the rock and on to the ground, and Dis sits beside me instantly. She manages a smile... Though I know her heart's not in it._

_"Rest your eyes, brother." she says softly. I nod, and then lie down, my head resting on her lap. I have not done this since we were both far younger. But she doesn't care, and I'm tired. She runs her fingers through my matted hair, and I close my eyes. Then Dis starts to sing. Her voice is soft, and I cherish the sweet sound of my sister's voice. She rarely sings, and it's only ever to me. And it makes it far more special._

_"Land of bear and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homewards... We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains..."_

_I fall asleep to my sister singing softly to me, singing for only me to hear. In this moment, I'm not her protector, she is mine. She keeps away the nightmares and the harsh truth of reality..._

My sister was the one thing that made life brighter. She was my shining light in the dark, her and her sons. And now she looks at me with a look of pure hatred that breaks whatever is left of this heart. I stand and walk over to my small sister, taking her in my arms as I did when we were children, when she was frightened of the dark and I promised to protect her. Forever.

"Dis, you know this has to happen." I whisper.

"I know... And I also know they'll fight with you until the end." she says, tears making her choke. I release her, and she clutches the wooden table for support once she's without my arms around her. My sister looks frail, so unlike herself. Her blonde hair, identical to Kili's, is pulled out of her face and into a messy bun, without the splendor it once held when we were in Erebor. She's still beautiful, but her youthfulness has been gone ever since the horrible day when we were forced from our home. She did not deserve any of the things she's been put through... I wish she could have been spared from it all. But I couldn't control that. I know it will be time for me to go soon, but I don't want to leave without one last thing from Dis.

"Can you sing?" I murmur. My sister's far used to my low voice, and picks up what I said easily. And she nods, smiling softly. She sits on the floor, and I join her, my head resting against hers. Strands of our hair mix together, golden and dark.

"Land of bear and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homeward, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains, we will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains. Land of freedom, land of heroes, land that gave us hope and memories. Hear our singing hear our longing, we will go home across the mountains..."

I know this may very well be the last time I see my sister. It pains me to realize the fact. But I do not interrupt her as she sings. I just listen silently, letting the sound of her voice be seared into my memory.

_**Hello :) so I've read lots of fanfiction with Dis, and I'm starting to love her as a character. The song she sings is "We will go home" from the film King Arthur, and I love it and thought it went very well with the Hobbit. Please leave a review :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis POV**

The fire snaps and crackles in the fireplace. It's radiating a little heat in the darkness. I do not know what the hour is, I have no care for the matter. I'm always awake now... Perhaps because when Thorin was home, he would often wake up around now. Sometimes due to nightmares, other times for no reason at all. He would walk past my door so quietly, not wanting to wake me or the boys. But I am so accustomed to his soft footsteps, and they would always wake me and I would always go to him and comfort him as best I could. How I miss him, and my dear sons. I know this quest had to happen... And I also know that it is riddled with danger. I know I should prepare myself in case... In case the worst happened. But how can I possibly do that? As a mother... As a sister. There's no way I could ever prepare myself for the worst possible outcome. They've been gone for what seems like eternity to me... And I'm scared they will never return to me.

A loud knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I jump, who could be here at this hour? I rise, drawing a thin blanket tightly around my shoulders. I walk through the dark house, until I reach the door. I open it, and there stands a tall man with a long beard and dark grey clothing. He looks heart-broken.

"My dear lady. I am terribly sorry for coming to you at this late hour... But I'm afraid I have news for you. Your sons and brother, as you know, embarked on a quest to take back Erebor. A battle has broken out and they-"

"Where are they?" I interrupt him. A tight feelings is growing in my chest, making breathing difficult.

"Your sons were brave... But they have joined their father now. As has your brother." he tells me, his voice impossibly soft and sad.

I do not know what happened next. A numbness seeped through my body. It was almost a lovely experience, because it blocked away the devastating truth. But then the truth returned. A pain, like I have never felt, shot through my chest like fire upon wood. I hear the tall man talking to me, but I cannot respond. I feel lifeless. I have nothing to live for now.

o0o

I do not remember how I came to be here, on the battlefield where my sons and brother had fought only hours before. The tall man who had come to my home, Gandalf he called himself, had taken me here. People swarm in front of me, they speak to me but I have no heart to respond. I want only to find my family. Then there's a hand on my arm, I turn to see Balin. The white-haired, kind man who had looked after me many times. His face has wrinkled with age, but sadness has taken a toll as well. He no longer smiles.

"This way, lass." he says softly and leads me to a tent. He opens the flap for me, and I walk in by myself. There he lies. My brother... Once so proud and strong. My brother who protected me throughout all these years. Who raised my sons with me when their father was snatched from this world. My brother who promised never to leave me.

My feet move slowly... It feels like lead runs through my veins, making my moves slow and sluggish. I finally reach him after what is an eternity. I stare at him. His face has many cuts and bruises. Then I see the many wounds in his side. Too many... Far too many. I am not angry with my brother for leaving on this quest. I have no anger for him in my heart at all. The only thing I feel is loss and loneliness. He's gone... And never coming back to me.

I look back down at my brother. His hair is matted and dirty. I run my fingers through his dark locks, carefully removing the knots. I have done this so many times. Sometimes he would come back, exhausted from work. He would end up on the floor and I would sit behind him, brushing his hair with my fingers and I would sometimes sing to him. I would sing his favorite song. I feel that song in my throat now. And it comes out.

"Land of bear and land of eagle, land that gave us birth and blessing, land that called us ever homeward, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains, we will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains. Land of freedom, land of heroes, land that gave us hope and memories. Hear our singing hear our longing, we will go home across the mountains..."

The song dies down in my throat. I cannot bear to sing it again. I finish running my fingers through my hair and I pull my hands away. I look at him... For the last time.

"Brother, words cannot describe how much I will miss you. Please take care of Fili and Kili... You always have. I know you have gone home now... Gone home across the mountains, to be with our grandfather once again. I wait for the day when I can join you. Goodbye, Thorin. I love you, and I always will." I whisper this. I kiss his forehead, for the last time. And then I leave. Perhaps if I was a better sister and mother, I would have put up more of a fight to keep them from going on this quest. Perhaps if I was a better sister I could have saved him. But I did not save him. I know he has gone home across the mountains, as the song says. And I can only wait until the day I join him and my sons once again.

_**Hello :) so I decided to make this into a two-shot. I just got the idea while I was sitting in class :P I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
